


In the Darkness There is Light

by Everythingirl44



Series: Comfortember 2020 [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Aunt Daisy, Gen, Kid Alya, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingirl44/pseuds/Everythingirl44
Summary: Daisy watches Alya over the weekend from Fitzsimmons. She gives Alya a piece of advice when it comes to dealing with nightmares because she has had her fair share.
Relationships: Alya Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Comfortember 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993192
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	In the Darkness There is Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vampcoffeegyrl23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampcoffeegyrl23/gifts).



> Day 3  
> Prompt: Nightmare- Alya and aunt Daisy  
> Submitted by vampcoffeegyrl23 on Tumblr

When Jemma asked if Daisy would watch Alya for the weekend, it wasn’t like Daisy would say no. Alya was her favorite, and only, niece and it wasn’t like she was busy anyway. Fitz and Jemma left Friday morning after dropping Alya off at school. Daisy had gone and picked her up, making sure to be there before the final bell rang. Jemma was very adamant about being there early. 

Alya ran into Daisy’s arms, giving her a big hug. It had been a while since they had last seen each other. The whole ride home she told Daisy about school, her friends, the kitten she found in the park. Daisy remembers Fitz calling her sneezing because of the little thing. 

The famous Fitzsimmons cottage, it was beautiful, but Daisy was more of a crying girl. “Aunt Daisy, hurry up!” Alya was already out of the car and at the door.

Daisy couldn’t help but laugh at the little girl. She ran straight to the laundry room where her cat was locked away. “What’s his name?” she asked when Alya came out holding the cat.

“Einstein, dad almost didn’t let me keep him. Mom said you convinced him to let me,” she said.

“Your dad always wanted a monkey but it took him a long time before he got one. You deserve someone who will always be with you.” Daisy said, scratching his back.

Jemma said no TV until her homework was done, but when did Daisy ever follow the rules. The three were sitting on the couch watching old Disney movies.

Alya paused the TV. “I’m getting hungry,” she said. 

Looking at the clock it was about dinner time. Daisy got up and went to the kitchen. “So I can make PB&J or Kraft Mac and Cheese.” 

Alya gave her a weird look. “Mom made food you could heat up. It’s in the fridge, she said you can’t cook.” 

“Of course she did,” Daisy mumbled. 

At least they made it easy for her to watch Alya. Pre-cooked meal, a list which Daisy didn’t follow to the T, except when Alya asked if she could go down to the lab, that was a hard no. She did not want to explain the Fitz or Jemma why they didn’t have a house anymore. 

“I think it’s time to get ready for bed,” Daisy mumbled as Alya was starting to fall asleep on the couch. She tried to protest saying she wasn’t tired and wanted to finish the movie.

Daisy turned off the TV and carried her up to her room. She changed into pajamas and made sure she brushed her teeth. “Okay so, your mom tells me you like to be wrapped up in the blankets,” she said. 

Alya nodded her head and hopped into her bed. Daisy tucked the sheets tightly around her, making sure it was to Alya’s liking. “Night aunt Daisy,” 

“Night Alya, I’m right down the hall if you need anything, okay?” she said.

Daisy turned on her nightlight before leaving the room. Closing the door gently she walked down the hall and set herself up in the guest room deciding she should get some sleep too. She got a text from Jemma just checking to make sure Alya was in bed. Daisy sent a text back promising she was tucked safely in bed before going to bed herself. 

It was a lot later in the night when Alya climbed out of bed and into Daisy’s room. “Aunt Daisy?” she pulled on the sheets. 

Daisy got up quickly worried there was an intruder. Alya stood at the side of the bed holding her stuffed monkey. “Hey, what’s wrong?” she said get out of the bed. 

“I had a nightmare,” she mumbled, whipping away a stray tear. “Do you want to come sleep with me?” Daisy asked back. 

She nodded softly. Daisy picked her up and climbed back into bed, making sure the blanket was tucked around her tightly. “You know I get nightmares too sometimes,” she said quietly. 

“You do?” Daisy nodded. “Do you get scared?”

“All the time, but you know what get’s me through it?” Alya shook her head, scooting closer to Daisy. 

She wrapped her arms around her and pressed a kiss to her head. “You have to remember that they’re not real. They’re going to hurt but only for a little bit, cause when you wake up you’re going to be surrounded with people who love and care about you.” 

Daisy whipped away a few more stray tears from her face, brushing away her hair. “They’re not real, Alya.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always welcome.


End file.
